Una nueva oportunidad
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Dos meses despues del inicio del apocalipsis Tori y su hermano encuentran en el bosque un grupo, entre ellos una amiga de ella: Maggie. Les permite quedarse en su casa con los demas pero uno de ellos despierta algo en Tori que ella aun no sabia que podia volver. Un antiguo amigo, un pasado tormentoso, las cosas de las que Tori se queria olvidar vinieron una por una.
1. Chapter 1

Hola empiezo esta historia espero que les guste

DISCLAIMER: THE WALKING DEAD NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A ROBERT KIRKMAN Y A LOS QUE HICIERON POSIBLE LA SERIE, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CHAPTER 1

POV DARYL

Hace ya dos días que esos bastardos acabaron la granja nos encontramos en el bosque buscando alguna casa para pasar la maldita noche ya que llegamos hasta una calle cerrada y Rick decidio que dejaramos los autos, de repente escuchamos un ruido a nuestra izquierda preparo la ballesta para dispararle a cualquier geek que se me cruze por en frente. De entre los arbustos aparece un chico de unos 20 años con un cuchillo en la mano y una pistola en el cinturón.

-¿Quiénes son?- nos pregunta mirándonos desconfiado.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dice Rick sacando la única arma con silenciador que tenemos apuntándole.

-Les aconsejo que bajen sus armas, no somos caníbales ni locos ni nada parecido- dice una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas me volteo y veo a una chica de unos 25 años con un arco, una pistola y una katana en la espalda. Ella apunta a Rick con el arco mirando al chico y al arma para dar a entender que deje de apuntarle. Rick baja el arma y la guarda.

-¿Tori?- dice de repente Maggie mirando a la chica.

-¿Maggie?-

TORI POV

2 meses sobreviviendo en nuestra casa al lado del rio, protegiendo a mis hermanos pequeños y a mis dos mejores amigos. Desde que todo esto comenzó todo mi mundo cambio, antes creía que los casos que veía en la oficina eran cosas horripilantes, pero ahora todos los días veo cosas asi, y saber que todos estamos infectados es peor, la forma en que lo descubrimos fue horrible.

FLASHBACK

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que todo comenzó me vine desde Washington hasta Georgia para estar con mi familia, no se si mis compañeros de equipo están vivos pero en estas circunstancias se que ellos podrían sobrevivir después de todo para eso en teoría nos entrenaron. _

_Vine hasta la casa de mi familia en Georgia, es una casa al lado de un rio a unos 200 metros de una calle cerrada que lleva a la carretera._

_Asi que aquí estoy con mis hermanos Lukas de 19, Eleonor de 10, Finn de 3, Mi amiga de la infancia Kaytlin, un compañero de equipo Will que ya que no tenia familia le ofreci venir conmigo y mi madre que lleva años con cáncer._

_Mi madre ha estado empeorando el cáncer la esta pasando una mala jugada y no podemos hacer nada porque esos zombies ya han tomado todo lo conocido._

_-Tori, mama dejo de respirar- me dice Lukas llevándome hasta la habitación de mi madre._

_Eleonor y Finn están llorando tomándole las manos y cuando la veo se que no hay esperanzas el cáncer termino por matarla._

_Nos quedamos unos 30 minutos en la habitación hasta que de repente mi madre empieza a moverse milagrosamente, abre los ojos pero están diferentes antes eran unos ojos azules llenos de vida que ni el cáncer había logrado apagar pero ahora estaban rojos y opacos._

_-Mami- dice Finn, de repente mi madre se abalanza sobre Finn y el grita sin pensarlo tomo mi katana y se la clavo en la cabeza._

_-Mami, mama intento morderme Topi- me dice Finn llorando bufo cuando lo escucho llamarme Topi pero se que es un bebe y aun no sabe hablar bien, pero ahora lo que mas me preocupa es el cuerpo de mi madre._

_-imposible- susurra Kaytlin, ella era una científica del CDC se vino para estar con sus padres y los encontró convertidos la convenci de que viniera y se quedara con nosotros cuando llegue a Georgia._

_-Kay, nos es posible solo si la hubiesen rasguñado o mordido hubiese podido convertirse- le digo en busca de respuestas._

_-Tori, antes de que me fuera estábamos investigando una teoría, creíamos que posiblemente era un virus que andaba por el aire y que todos estábamos infectados… y aquí esta la prueba-_

_-Eso significa que si ahora mismo me disparo en el pecho y me muero volveria como uno de ellos?- le pregunta Will mirando a mi madre._

_-Si-_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Despues de eso todo cambio me converti en el frente de la familia por ser la mayor y la "líder" por asi decirlo.

Hace unas horas sali con Lukas a cazar intentando encontrar alguna ardilla o ave para acompañarla con las miles de latas que teníamos en la cocina, cuando mi madre apenas podía moverse a causa del cáncer y mucho menos manejar al pueblo por comida se servia una lata de conservas asi que tenia miles.

Hace dos días habíamos escuchado una infinidad de disparos, y creimos que los geeks estaban atacando algún campamento y ellos se defendían pero no vinieron hace nosotros asi que estábamos a salvo por ahora_. _

-Estoy aburrida no aparece nada- le digo golpeando una piedra.

-A ver veamos- dice mi hermano tomando una roca- ¿Arco listo?- me pregunta, pongo una flecha y tenso el arco, le asiento y el cuenta:

-3, 2, 1-tira la piedra hacia unos arboles a mi derecha empiezan a salir unos pajaros y apunto a uno y disparo, PUFF, suena el ave al caer contra unas hojas.

-La cena esta servida- me dice sonriendo- buscare unas bayas por estos arbustos- voy a buscar el ave y de repente escucho unos pasos, me escondo tras de un árbol, y escucho a Lukas hablar con unas personas:

-¿Quiénes son?-

-¿Quién eres tu?- escucho la voz de un hombre y el sonido de un arma cargándose, decido interferir.

-Les aconsejo que bajen sus armas, no somos caníbales ni locos ni nada parecido- digo tensando una flecha y apuntando al tipo del arma que apunta a mi hermano, miro a mi hermano y al arma esperando dar a entender que la baje o le clavo la flecha en la cabeza. El hombre baja el arma.

-¿Tori?- miro hacia la chica que tiene una voz que reconozco.

-¿Maggie?-

Hola Gente

Espero que les haya gustado el cap subo los finde semana, Sugerencias, amenazas, insultos o felicitaciones son aceptadas

Besososos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV MAGGIE

No puede ser, esta viva, de repente siento sus brazos rodearme, la abrazo unos segundos y nos soltamos.

-Estas viva- digo casi dando saltitos.

-Tu también- me dice sonriéndome.

-Habiamos escuchado por la radio que Seattle había caído y la ultima vez que hablamos me habias dicho que se encontraban en un caso ahí- le digo.

-Si es verdad acabábamos de terminarlo cuando empezó todo esto y me vine para aca para estar con mi familia-

-Y los demás?- le pregunto.

-No se ellos se fueron con sus familias, pero Will esta en la casa con nosotros-

-Que genial- digo sonriendo, a decir verdad antes me gustaba Will, pero ahora que tengo a Glenn nada me alejara de el.

De repente me doy cuenta de que todos nos miran incomodos.

POV TORI

-ahm- digo intentando salir del momento incomodo- ¿Dónde se están quedando?- le pregunto al que parece el líder, que era el que le estaba apuntando a Lukas.

-Por ahora en el bosque, nos estábamos quedando en la casa de los Greene pero hace dos días nos atacaron una horda de caminantes y tuvimos que huir-

-Asi que los locos eran ustedes- dice Lukas con una pequeña sonrisa, Kaytlin los había llamado asi cuando empezamos a escuchar los disparos "_Disparando a diestra y siniestra esas personas están locas" _

-¿Qué?-

-Hace dos días escuchamos una gran multitud de disparos, y una de las personas del grupo los bautizo como locos- les explico.

-Yo los había bautizado como estúpidos- agrega Lukas en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? Nuestra casa es grande y tenemos municion y comida de sobra- le digo al Lider.

-En serio nos dejarías quedarnos, gracias de verdad…

-Tori, Tori James- le digo tendiéndole la mano.

-Rick, Rick Grimes- nos apretamos las manos.

-¿Tienen autos?-

-Si, los aparcamos en la calle- me dice señalando hacia mi derecha.

-Ok, Lukas muestrales el camino a la casa- le indico a mi hermano y el los empieza a guiar.

Ahora que lo pienso somos mas asi que necesitamos mas carne, asi que tomo una piedra y hago lo mismo que Lukas, empiezan a salir las aves y le doy en la cabeza a una. Sonrio y escucho unas pisadas detrás mio, volteo y veo al hombre de la ballesta mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Qué miras?- le digo, tomando la otra ave que habíamos conseguido antes. El se recompone de su trance- buena puntería- y se da la vuelta y camina hacia donde los estaba llevando Lukas.

"_Que raro"_ tomo la otra ave y camino hacia la casa.

Cuando llego veo ya unos 3 autos y una moto estacionadas al lado de nuestros dos autos. Los del grupo están conversando con Lukas.

-Oigan esperen que les voy a presentar a los demás- les digo cuando veo que se empiezan a acercar a la casa.

Entro en la casa y dejo las aves en la cocina donde se encuentran todos jugando cartas.

-¿Y Lukas?- me pregunta Will.

-Encontramos otro grupo se van a quedar con nosotros y no vas a adivinar quien estaba en el- le digo sonriéndole

-¿Quién?-

-Maggie-

El sonríe feliz y les digo a los chicos que me acompañen. Le tomo la mano a Finn y salimos afuera

-Will!- dice Maggie y abraza a mi amigo, veo que detrás de el un chico asiático los mira mal, y con ¿celos?.

-Bien, ellos son Will, Kaytlin y mis hermanos Eleonor y Finn- les digo señalándolos.

-Encatado- dice Rick- ellos son mi esposa Lori, mi hijo Carl, Glenn, T-dog, Hershel, Beth, Carol, Maggie y Daryl- dice señalándolos también.

Asi que el nombre del cateto que me elogio la puntería es Daryl, interesante.

-Bien entren, les mostrare donde dormirán- les digo

-Topi ¿ellos se quedaran con nosotros?- me dice Finn.

-Si-

-¿Topi?- me dice Maggie con burla.

-No te burles Mags, tiene 3 años- le respondo sonriendo.

Subimos al segundo piso, y les muestro dos habitaciones que teníamos vacias, Rick, Lori y Carl, se quedaron con esa, y con la otra, Hershel, Beth, Carol y Maggie. Subimos al tercer piso donde había 4 habitaciones, en esa se quedaron Glenn, T-dog y Daryl.

-Glenn, puedo hablar contigo?-le digo antes de que entre.

-Si- me dice y lo llevo al balcón que había.

-Cuando llegaron y Maggie fue a abrazar a Will, se bien lo que vi en tu rostro y a eso se le llaman celos- le digo dándole una sonrisa y aguantándome las risas cuando el se atraganta con su saliva y se pone rojo.

-Es… que ella y yo empezamos una clase de relación cuando estábamos en la granja, pero yo no sabia que tenia novio y…

-Espera, ¿Will? ¿Maggie y Will?- le digo mirándolo anonada.

El asiente, y yo me pongo a reir- Glenn entre Maggie y Will no hay nada, tengo que admitir que a ella le gustaba Will, pero si empezó una relación contigo es por que le gustas ella no inicia una relación porque si- le explico y el sonríe

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si-

Salimos del balcón y Glenn se dirige a la habitación.

-Tori que hay en esa habitación?- me pregunta y señala a la habitación que había enfrente.

-Era la habitación de mi madre- le digo.

-Lo siento, no debi haber preguntado- me dice al ver mi cara.

-No importa- le digo- bajen cuando ya se hallan instalado- bajo las escaleras y me meto en mi habitación, me cambio de ropa y salgo y bajo a la cocina, ya se encuentran todos comiendo, me siento en el meson y me como una lata de fruta envasada con unn poco de carne de una de las aves.

-Tenian hambre por lo visto- les digo a los nuevos viendo como se devoran la comida.

-No hemos comido en un dia- me explica Rick.

Cuando terminamos nos vamos a la sala y nos sentamos, me siento en el brazo de un sillón al lado de Kaytlin.

-Tori- me dice Rick.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo se conocen Maggie y tu?- veo a los lados y todos se voltean y me miran, Maggie me sonríe, asi como diciendo que me da permiso para contar.

-Maggie y yo nos conocimos hace dos años ella estaba estudiando en una universidad de Washington, yo y Will somos agentes de la unidad antiterrorismo, hace una semana habían bombardeado una escuela, y el SUDES nos había mandado una nota con el nombre de la universidad. Asi que tuvimos que evacuar la universidad y cuando todos los estudiantes salían Maggie saco a relucir lo hiperactiva que es y paso a mi lado y me tiro al suelo- todos se rien y Maggie se pone colorada.

-Oye yo no soy hiperactiva!- me dice dándose cuenta como la había llamado.

-Si como tu digas, bueno entonces caimos y Will nos ayudo a pararnos, y se reconocieron, Will era amigo del hermanastro de Maggie, Sean. Como habíamos evacuado el campus, Maggie no tenia donde quedarse asi que le ofreci que se quedara conmigo en mi departamento y asi nos hicimos amigos y toda la cosa-

-Y bombardearon la universidad?- me pregunta T-dog

-No, el tonto que había bombardeado la escuela, se puso en evidencia a si mismo cuando iba a colocar la bomba, se hizo pasar por estudiante del campus pero como todos estaban saliendo y el no, lo detuvimos y en su mochila llevaba la bomba- digo mirando a Will, que se estaba riendo igual que yo

- lo peor fue que en un intento de escapar intento golpear a Matt y el lo derribo y se puso a llorar como nena- me rei mas fuerte cuando Will dijo eso, no lo recodaba.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, bueno triviales en el sentido apocalipsis, cuando ya nos íbamos a dormir cuando Rick nos paro- Oigan tengo que decirles algo- nos volvemos a sentar- Primero Tori te agradezco de verdad que nos hayas dejado quedarnos aquí y Segundo hace un mes el CDC exploto, nosotros nos encontrábamos ahí pero antes de irnos el único científico que quedaba ahí me dijo que… todos estamos infectados-

-Rick nosotros ya lo sabíamos, dos semanas después de que empezara esto mi madre que tenia cáncer no pudo resistir mas y murió, 30 minutos después despertó e intento morder a Finn- le explico acariciando el cabello de mi hermano que estaba dormido en mis brazos- y Kaytlin era científica del CDC y nos dijo que estaban viendo una teoría de que es un virus que viaja por el aire y con mi madre lo comprobamos-

-¿Quién era el científico que quedaba?- le pregunto Kay a Rick.

-Se llamaba Edwin Jenner ¿Lo conocias?-

-Si era un compañero trabajábamos en la misma sección, su esposa era la jefa del CDC donde trabajábamos-

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir, acosté a Finn en su cama, para después salir de su habitación, me encontré con Daryl que estaba saliendo de su habitación.

-Oye Tori- me dice acercándose

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Donde esta el baño?- ahí le digo señalándole a la puerte que había en medio de la habitación de Finn y la habitación de mi madre.

-Gracias- dijo y se dirigio al baño.

-Buenas Noches- le digo empezando a bajar las escaleras, cuando llego a mi habitación, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto, no puedo dejar de pensar en Daryl lo que es raro, la ultima vez que me pasaba eso con un chico fue con… Jason, pero eso no me puede volver a pasar, ya no.

Me doy vuelta mirando a la pared y me decido a que no tengo que ponerle atención a Daryl

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, subo los finde semana, con excepción en medio de la semana solo si ando con tiempo

Insultos, amenazas, felicitaciones lo que sea son aceptadas

Besoos


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

POV TORI

-Topi, Levanta!- escucho eso y después siento a Finn saltar encima mío.

-No quiero- le digo apartándolo y acurrucándome con las sabanas.

-Vamos Topi, hazle caso a tu hermano- escucho a Maggie diciendo burlonamente el "Topi".

-5 minutos-

Siento a Maggie acercarse, y hacerme cosquillas.

-No, ya para! Ya me levantare, solo para por favor!- le grito riéndome a carcajadas.

-Ok- me suelta y me levanto, enfoco bien y veo a todos pero todos en mi habitación, mirándome divertidos.

-Oh Por Dios, me vengare Green- le digo a Maggie que estaba junto a Glenn.

-Esperare tu venganza- me dice riéndose.

-OH no, no sabes en lo que te metiste Mags, cuando Tori se venga suele ser muy cruel- le dice Kaytlin pasando un brazo por los hombros de Will.

-Ok, Ok ahora… LARGO DE MI HABITACION- les digo apuntando a la puerta, todos se empiezan a reir y salen.

Me visto rápidamente y tomo la katana y me la cuelgo en los hombros.

-Buenos Dias- me dicen T-dog, Carl y Lori cuando llego a la cocina.

-Buenos Dias, ¿Y los Demas?- les pregunto.

-Algunos fueron con Kaytlin y Eleonor a lavar la ropa y los demás están en la sala-

-¿Maggie donde esta?-

-En la sala-

Sonrio malévolamente y me como un pan con mantequilla.

Salgo al patio en busca de algo para planificar mi venganza ¡BINGO! A Maggie le asustan las arañas aun recuerdo lo que paso la primera vez que se quedo a dormir en mi departamento

FLASH BACK

Estoy durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando de repente escucho a Maggie gritar:

-AHHHHH, TORI VEN AQUÍ POR FAVOR-

Me paro de golpe, y tomo el arma que deje en la mesita de noche y salgo de mi habitación lentamente apuntando, el grito de Maggie vino de la cocina asi que me dirijo allí revisando las habitaciones.

Entro en la cocina y me encuentro con Maggie subida a la encimera, señalando hacia un rincón con la mirada enloquecida:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡U-Una Araña!- grita y bajo el arma, poniéndole el seguro y riéndome la dejo encima de la mesa de la cocina y me dirijo hacia donde Maggie apunta:

-Oh por dios Mags, es una araña Pollito ellas no hacen nada- le digo aun riéndome y tomando un papel para recojerla.

-No me importa son horribles, sacala por favor- me dice aun subida en la encimera.

Aun riéndome me acerco a la araña y dejo que se suba al papel, abro la ventana y la araña sale del papel, boto el papel a la basura y cierro la ventana:

-Y yo que crei que estaban matándote-

-No te burles-

FIN FLASH BACK

Tengo que encontrar una araña, doy una vuelta a la casa y termino encontrando una araña pollito debajo del Porshe, la hago subirse a mi mano y la subo a mi hombro, antes de entrar en la casa la cubro con mi cabello para que no se note.

Entro y me dirijo a la sala ahí se encuentran Glenn, Hershel, Eleonor, Beth y Maggie.

-Hola a todos- saludo y me pongo detrás del sillón donde esta sentada Maggie.

-Hola Tori-

-¿Como tienes tantos libros?- me dice Beth mirando el librero que cubria toda la pared.

-La mayoría me los traía de mis viajes y los demás son de mi padre el los coleccionaba-

Era el momento, lentamente dirijo mi mano a mi hombro y la araña se sube, la acerco al hombro de Maggie y la dejo bajarse ahí.

-Tori que… OH DIOS- me dice Maggie acercado su mano a su hombro y girando la cabeza lentamente dándose de sopetón con la araña, salta del sillón y tira la araña sobre el cojin- Oh mi Dios- dice dando saltitos y mirando asqueada el sillón, no puedo soportar mas y parto en risas junto con Beth, Eleonor y hasta veo a Hershel dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No es gracioso!- grita Maggie haciendo que los demás vengan y vean a Maggie, ellos empiezan a reírse también.

-Glenn sacala porfavor!- dice Maggie suplicándole a Glenn con la mirada, el asiente y le acerca su mano a la araña haciendo que se suba y saliendo de la habitación.

-Te dije que me vengaría- le digo intentando parar de reir la cara que Maggie puso cuando vio la araña estaba para fotografía.

-Pero tu sabes que odio las arañas- me dice como niña pequeña.

-Tu no mediste la consecuencia de tus actos, nadie pero nadie tiene que hacerme una broma si no sabe aceptar las consecuencias-

Después del episodio de la araña todos nos marchamos y me dirijo hacia donde esta Lukas conversando con Daryl:

-Hey tu, ¿me vas a acompañar a cazar o me vas a dejar abandonada de nuevo?- le pregunto.

-Si vamos, ¿Tori Daryl puede venir?- me dice haciendo un puchero.

-¿El quiere venir?- le pregunto y miro a Daryl.

-Si por que no me volveré loco si me quedo mucho tiempo encerrado-

-Ok vamos-

Me dirijo a la cocina y agarro mi arco:

-Will, Kay ire con Lukas y Daryl a cazar volveremos en unas horas-

Salgo afuera y me encuentro con Daryl y Lukas esperándome.

-¿Vamos?-

-Vamos-

Nos dirigimos al bosque y empezamos a buscar animales. Miro a Daryl y siento de nuevo esa sensación en el estomago.

Esta van a ser unas horas difíciles

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Amenazas, Insultos, Felicitaciones o lo que sea son acepatados.

Besososos


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TORI POV

Nos internamos en el bosque y empiezo a seguir el rastro de un animal que había pasado hace poco por ahí, en el camino le disparo a varias ardillas y conejos y Daryl hace lo mismo con su ballesta.

Sigo caminando hasta que de repente veo a Daryl disparando y me viene a la mente: me encuentro yo y un chico de unos 15 años caminando en el bosque y me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, estos dos días he notado que Daryl me recordaba a alguien que conocía antes y recién ahora caigo en la cuenta, pienso en decírselo pero Lukas esta con nosotros y no quiero que se entere, me decido a esperar Lukas terminare cansándose y dirá su excusa de siempre para poder irse.

Después de una hora aproximadamente de seguir las pisadas Lukas para abruptamente haciendo que me voltee a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Iré hacia allá a buscar algunas plantas- me dice "_Por Fin"_

-¿Ya te cansaste?- le pregunto sonriendo- Por dios, Lukas que débil eres-

-Oye yo no estuve en la academia para policías así que déjame en paz- me responde hablando como niño pequeño.

-Ya ve, intenta no sacar a relucir tu torpeza en el camino- le digo.

El se dirige hacia donde habíamos venido y lo pierdo de vista.

-¿Seguimos?-

-Si vamos-

Retomamos el camino y pienso en una forma de sacar el tema pero no se me ocurre nada después pensare en algo, terminamos encontrando un cervatillo comiendo algo de pasto, tomo una flecha, apunto a su cabeza y disparo. El cervatillo cae y Daryl se acerca y le paso una cuerda para que le ate de las patas para llevárnoslo.

-¿Volvemos?- le pregunto cuando termina.

-Si conseguimos un buen botín-

Empezamos a caminar de vuelta y siento una ráfaga de viento pasar por mi rostro, mi pelo se aparto de mi cuello por unos segundos y me apresuro a volver a ponérmelo de vuelta sobre el hombro, pero es demasiado tarde y el nota lo que había tratado de ocultar.

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?-

-Nada- le digo, pero el se acerca y aparta mi cabello de mi hombro y mira la cicatriz redondeada que tenia ahí.

-No me digas que nada, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-La verdad es que Lukas, Eleonor y Finn no son mis hermanos reales, somos medios hermanos- el me mira y de repente veo el reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-No puede ser, Tori-

-No creí que me recordaras-

-¿Pero que te paso? Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana, tu madre fue a la cárcel solo te quedaste para el funeral de tus hermanos-

-Daryl, ¿nadie te conto nunca lo que paso?- me siento en el suelo y el se sienta junto a mi.

-No-

FLASH BACK

_Abro la puerta de la casa rezando en mis interiores que ella no este o que este dormida para no tener que lidiar con el drama y enojo en el que ha estado desde que rompió con Axel._

_Pero por lo visto Dios me odia y mucho, porque cuando entro ella se encuentra en el sillón y por su cara esta muy enojada._

_-¿Dónde diablos estaban?- me dice._

_-Estábamos en la escuela mamá- le digo._

_Ella no dice nada más así que me dirijo a la cocina y hago a Jake y Henry sentarse y les sirvo cereal._

_-¿les dieron tarea?- los dos asienten y los hago sacar sus cuadernos y que empiecen la tarea, me siento en una de las sillas y saco mi tarea también empiezo a hacerla y la termino rápidamente. Ayudo a Henry con su tarea y cuando terminan los dejo para que jueguen en su habitación y me encargo de lavar los platos. Escucho a mi madre levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, así que termino de lavar los platos y aseo un poco la casa, les hago unos sándwiches a los chicos y se los paso cuando termino ya son las 10, mi madre no ha salido así que supongo que se quedo dormida, dándome por fin un tiempo para relajarme me sirvo cereal y me dirijo a la sala donde prendo la televisión me siento y empiezo a comerme el cereal, escucho unos pasos detrás mío y después un estruendo y mucho pero mucho dolor en mi hombro, caigo hacia adelante y llevo mi mano hacia mi hombro y veo sangre, escucho pasos y otro disparo, de repente mi mente se enciende: Henry y Jake, con dificultad me levanto y camino lo mas rápido posible hacia la habitación de los chicos, dos disparos mas llego a la habitación y veo a Jake en la litera de abajo en posición fetal y a Henry arriba esquivando las balas que disparaba mi madre._

_Me abalanzo sobre ella, pero alcanza a disparar una vez más dándole a Henry y lo veo desplomarse,_

_-¡No!- ella se libera de mis brazos y me dispara en el estomago, caigo en el piso y escucho dos disparos mas, No por favor no ella no pudo hacer eso, se que nunca ha sido una buena madre pero no pudo haber matado a Henry y Jake, ellos no, ellos no tienen la culpa._

_Escucho gritos y unas manos levantándome, pero el dolor es demasiado y término cayendo en la inconciencia._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Ella me disparo primero a mi en el hombro, y después fue a la habitación de Henry y Jake, le disparo primero a Henry, al escuchar los disparos me levante y fui hacia la habitación, me abalancé sobre ella para que no siguiera pero Henry ya estaba muerto, ella se soltó de mi agarre y me disparo en el estomago, escuche dos disparos mas- empecé a llorar.

-Desperté en el hospital al otro día, mi padre estaba allí, ella los mato, mato a Henry y a Jake e intento matarme a mi, fui al funeral y después me fui a vivir con mi padre y su esposa, Lukas tenia 8 y mama ya estaba embarazada de Eleonor, nunca tuve el valor de volver al pueblo-

Daryl me abrazo torpemente.

-Nunca pensé que eso había pasado, y te odie en cierto sentido por abandonarme cuando habías prometido que nunca lo harías-

-Lo siento de verdad por no habértelo dicho-

-No importa tonta-

Me limpio las lágrimas y me levanto para seguir caminando hacia mi casa, porque en cierto sentido el lugar donde viví 14 años de mi vida nunca lo fue en realidad.

Hola Gente!

He decidido hacer un cambio ha como he tenido pensada la historia, saque la idea de un episodio de Mujeres Asesinas que vi a altas horas de la noche y pensé ¿Por qué no? Y así me ha quedado.

Cualquier cosa que tengan pensado decirme es aceptada

Besosoosos


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TPOV

Llegamos al campamento en silencio y entramos a la cocina donde dejamos los animales. Maggie, Carol, Lori y Kaytlin nos miraron sorprendidas.

-¡Guau! Consiguieron comida para uno días- dijo Maggie.

-Si, me canse de ir de caza todos los días me tomare unas vacaciones- dije riendo.

-¿Dónde esta Lukas?- le pregunto Daryl.

Maggie se rio.

-Esta con Beth, se ofreció a mostrarle los alrededores-

-Mi hermano el casamentero, ¿Hershel dejo que Beth fuera?-

-Si-

-Bueno, yo me iré a cualquier parte estoy agotada- dije dejando el arco en su lugar junto a la puerta –Las ayudare en un rato con la comida-

-No importa ve a descansar nos la apañamos, ya no somos solo nosotras dos- me dice Kaytlin.

-Pero…

-Es una orden, no quiero que pongas un pie en esta cocina hasta que este hecha la comida- Kaytlin me mira seria

-Es mi casa-

-¿Quieres quedarte sin dedos?- dice Maggie amenazadoramente.

-No-

-entonces hazle caso a Kaytlin-

-Ok-

Salgo de la cocina y entro a la sala que para mi sorpresa esta vacía, en vez de eso escucho voces a través de la ventana.

-Recuerdo que te gustaba leer cuando éramos pequeños- la voz de Daryl me sobresalta no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí.

-Si, los hábitos nunca mueren- me siento en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué paso con Merle?- le pregunto recordando al hermano de Daryl.

-El muy hijo de puta se corto la mano y desde eso que no lo he visto, podría estar muerto-

-¿Cómo que se cortó la mano?-

Daryl me explica lo que paso en Atlanta, de lo poco que recuerdo a Merle, se que es probable que siga vivo, hierba mala nunca muere.

-Por lo visto, el te enseño a decir groserías- le digo dándome cuenta de cuantas ha dicho en su relato.

-Si, lo único que me enseño, aunque Frank también ayudo-

-¿Que paso con el?

-Murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenia 18, estaba borracho-

-Por lo que recuerdo de cuando iba a tu casa, el siempre estaba borracho, tus palabras no las mías-

-Y son verdad esas palabras, el fue un padre de mierda, Merle es mejor que el con creces-

-Tienes razón

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

El capi esta corto, se nota ¡Maldito Word que distorsiona el tamaño! Volvi de mis vacaciones asi que subiré cada semana como siempre.

Nos vemos

Besososoos


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le digo después de pasados unos minutos.

El gruñe lo que tomo como un si.

-¿Qué paso, cuando me fui, para que cambiaras tanto? –

El parece sorprendido por la pregunta, se toma unos segundos antes de responder:

-Después de que te fuiste, ya te lo dije, la rabia se metió dentro de mí, quería olvidar toda la mierda que sentía, así que me metí con drogas –

No puedo evitar sorprenderme y sentirme mal al mismo tiempo, si tan solo le hubiera explicado antes de irme, el Daryl que conocía estaría aun aquí, tal vez nos hubiésemos mantenido en contacto, pero no, y por eso el se transformo en una copia de Merle.

-Lo deje, me costo un huevo hacerlo pero termine dejándolo cuando tenia 26, pero para eso mi vida ya se había ido por el caño, y yo no hice nada para traerla de vuelta –

-Lo siento –le digo –siento no haberte explicado, haberme ido corriendo y no haber mantenido contacto contigo después de eso –

-Tori, no te puedes culpar por que yo mande al caño mi vida, aun si hubiéramos seguido siendo amigos, terminaría dejándome arrastrar al mundo de Merle –

-¿Lo extrañas? –

-A Merle, si un poco, pero mas porque es mi hermano, admito que cuando me dijeron que lo habían esposado en una azotea en Atlanta me enoje y mucho, llegue a intentar matar a Rick, pero ese idiota se lo merecía-

-No has cambiado tanto como pensaba –le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿De que diablos hablas? –

-Bueno hay que admitir que tu vocabulario no es el mejor, eso esta claro, y que eres mucho más gruñón que antes, y que no eres muy abierto a la comunicación con gente que no conoces, pero dentro de todo aun veo a mi mejor amigo –

El sonríe.

-Tu sigues igual, siendo totalmente molesta –frunzo el ceño, y el sonríe –no has cambiado en lo protectora, y mandona, pero sigues sonriendo ante cualquier estupidez, le ves el lado positivo a la peor de las mierdas-

Sonreímos, y me levanto:

-Dúchate mejor, ambos estamos asquerosos –le digo y subo a mi habitación para entrar al baño.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Esta corto, lo se ¡Maldito Word! - _ -

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, espero opiniones :D

He visto que le he estado cambiando la personalidad a Daryl así que voy a intentar ponerlo mas como se ve que es en la serie.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besosoos


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Después de ducharme volví a bajar a la cocina, ya varios se encontraban comiendo, me quede en la entrada.

-¿Tengo permitido entrar ahora? –les pregunte a Maggie y Kaytlin.

-De acuerdo –dijeron.

-Oye Lori, ¿tienes vitaminas, digo las prenatales? –le pregunte cuando me senté junto a ella.

-Tenia, pero se me quedaron en la granja –dijo.

-Hay una farmacia cerca del pueblo, ¿Alguien se anota? –pregunte.

Glenn se ofreció para ir, también T-dog y Maggie.

-Bueno, mañana saldremos, los que quieran algo, nos avisan o pierden.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al otro día ya estábamos por irnos, varios nos habían pedido cosas, teníamos que ir a la tienda de ropa, a la farmacia, a la armería nos pasaríamos por casi todos los lugares. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Nos subimos a mi Jeep y empecé a conducir hasta llegar a la calle.

-¿Fueron al pueblo antes? –les pregunte.

-Si, cuando fuimos a la farmacia encontramos solo a uno, pero las calles principales están invadidas –me explico Glenn.

Llegue al límite del pueblo después de unos 10 minutos.

-Bueno esta más cerca el oculista, necesito conseguirles más lentes a Eleonor –

Pare el auto frente a la tienda, me baje yo y Glenn. Saque la katana y el saco un machete.

Dentro se encontraban solo dos de los geeks nos encargamos de ellos y saque varios lentes de diferentes tamaños, todos con sus estuches los metí en mi mochila, Glenn reviso el mostrador.

Saco una glock con un cargador.

Salimos y entramos de nuevo al auto.

-¿A dónde ahora? –pregunto T.

-A la farmacia –dije.

Tuvimos que rodear una calle, por que había unos 40 geeks esparcidos alrededor, bastantes calles estaban llenas de caminantes, pero al final llegamos hasta la farmacia.

Nos bajamos los cuatro esta vez, la calle estaba casi vacía, se nos acercaron unos 6 de ellos, de los que nos deshicimos rápidamente. Entramos y empezamos a sacar todo lo que encontrábamos, yo conozco bastante poco de medicina, lo básico en realidad pero Hershel era el experto y además en la biblioteca de la casa habían varios de los libros de medicina de mi padre.

Encontré las vitaminas prenatales para Lori, saque 4 de las botellas grandes, después empecé a sacar vendas, alcohol, povidona, hasta banditas sacamos.

Salimos cuando ya teníamos las mochilas llenas.

Las guardamos en el maletero y sacamos los otros bolsos que habíamos llevado.

-Necesitamos ropa –dijo Maggie, cuando llegamos a la calle "comercial" del pueblo.

Eran bastantes tiendas de ropas:

-¿Creen que podríamos revisar una cada uno? ¿O estarán con muchos caminantes? –pregunto T-dog.

-Lo mejor será revisar de a dos, cuando se llenen los bolsos volvemos al auto.

Glenn se fue con Maggie a revisar, mientras que yo me fui con T-dog.

Entramos en una tienda que según recuerdo tiene ropas de todas las edades y sexos.

-Voy al segundo piso –le dije a T-dog, el asintió y empezó a sacar ropa de hombre.

Arriba distinguí 3 caminantes, el que estaba mas cerca, un hombre bastante mayor, con el estomago destrozado, gruño y se acerco a mi. Saque la katana y le corte la cabeza detrás de ellos dos geeks mujeres ambas rubias se acercaron a mi, les corte la cabeza a ambas, detrás mío sentí un gruñido, voltee y la katana le corto un brazo al geek, se había atascado con el hueso, saque el cuchillo de mi cinturón y se lo clave en el ojo. Quite la katana y los guarde junto al cuchillo. Saque el bolso y metí ropa de niño, para Finn después busque ropa para Carl y Eleonor, también saque para Beth. Unos pares de zapatos de diferentes tallas. Y bastante ropa interior de hombre y mujer.

Baje las escaleras, T-dog me estaba esperando, salimos de la tienda, Glenn y Maggie ya se encontraban en el auto.

-Bueno ahora a la armería –dije y conduje hasta la otra calle, esta se encontraba vacía, estacione frente a la armería, bajamos y forcé la cerradura con el cuchillo.

Entramos, era el paraíso por así decirlo. Saque todas las cajas de balas y cargadores de los estantes, los metí en el bolso, diferentes pistolas y rifles al bolso también, el bolso quedo lleno en pocos minutos. Antes de salir nos aseguramos de no dejar nada, tal vez no volveríamos a tener la oportunidad de encontrar una armería no saqueada.

El maletero ya estaba casi lleno:

-Bueno ahora la tienda de artículos de supervivencia y después veremos si conseguimos comida.

Entramos a la tienda y sacamos las tiendas de campaña, cuchillos, saque dos carjac llenos de flechas, me quedaban pocas flechas para el arco.

Sacamos cantimploras y linternas, bastantes baterías.

Después fuimos a algunas tiendas pequeñas, ninguno quiso ir al supermercado, estaría lleno de caminantes.

Conseguimos sacar varias cosas, y saque algunas cosas de aseo femenino también.

Salimos de la última tienda. Mire a ambos lados, genial, el día estaba perfecto, hasta ahora, corrimos hasta el auto. Dejamos los bolsos:

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Maggie, los caminantes ya casi llegaban hasta el auto.

-Después limpiaremos el auto –dije y acelere hasta el fondo para salir de la turba que nos rodeaba, el vidrio se lleno de sangre en segundos, no podía ver nada, active el limpia parabrisas, se sentían golpes contra el auto, va a estar todo abollado.

Salimos de la turba y mire por el espejo retrovisor a algunos de ellos seguir el auto pero los perdí de vista rápidamente.

-Por un pelo –dije mientras llegábamos a la casa.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado, espero opiniones.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besoososos


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Rick preocupado en cuanto estacione frente a la casa.

Bajamos y me di cuenta de por que Rick se veia tan preocupado: El estado del Jeep era deplorable, toda la parte delantera estaba cubierta de sangre y otras... partes humanas.

Los demas salieron de la casa y al igual que Rick empezaron a preguntarnos que habia pasado.

-No nos paso nada -les dije, todos me miraron diciendome con la cara "esa ni tu te la crees" -en serio, cuando saliamos de la ultima tiendo nos rodeo una horda, pero logramos entrar al auto -les explique.

-¿Y como escaparon? -pregunto Lori. Me dieron ganas de golpearla, Hay que darle un premio por preguntas estupidas.

-Use el Jeep como barredora-

Todos se tranquilizaron despues de mi explicacion, recien en ese momento me di cuenta de que faltaba Finn.

-¿Donde esta Finn? -le pregunte a Eleonor.

-Adentro con Carl... ¿quieres que vaya a...? -

-¡NO! -grite, todos voltearon y me miraron confundidos.

-¿Por que? -pregunto Lukas con recelo.

-Por que no tengo ganas de traumar a un niño por el resto de su vida Lukas -le dije señalando el Jeep.

-Ahhh -

Glenn y T-dog me pidieron que abriera la cajuela para empezar a sacar las bolsas. La abri y todos miraron sorprendido su interior.

-¿Van a ayudar a sacar bolsos? o se quedaran ahi esperando que una mosca les entre en la boca- les dije riendome.

En total eran 13 bolsos repletos.

-Son nuestros heroes -nos dijo Carol mientras abria uno.

Con Maggie fuimos a dejar los bolsos con comida a la cocina:

-Hey Mags, ¿me vas a ayudar? -

-¿A que? -

-A limpiar el Jeep, ¿quieres ser culpable de la traumacion de un niño? -le dije causando que ambas nos rieramos.

-Ok te ayudo -

Beth, Lukas y Glenn se ofrecieron a ayudarnos y los 5 salimos afuera cuando terminamos de repartirnos la ropa y las armas.

Saque la manguera del garage y la conecte al pozo que recibia agua del rio. Vi mi oportunidad cuando los 4 se voltearon hacia el Jeep y les lance un chorro de agua.

-AHHH TORI -gritaron enojados -¡ESTA FRIA! -

Me rei a carcajadas de sus expresiones estaban para enmarcarlas.

Ya casi oscurecia cuando acabamos de limpiarlo, el jeep parecia nuevo.

Senti como una cubeta llena de agua me caia en la espalda:

-MARGARET GREENE -


	9. Chapter 9

TORIPOV

Me vengare, lo juro por mi vida, maggie sufrira. Tengo que pensar en algo.

-¿Que te paso? -me pregunto Daryl cuando entre en la casa echa una furia.

-Maggie - dije -¿a donde se fue? -

-¿Por que preguntas? -

-Por que la matare -dije sonriendo.

- No has cambiado, se fue con Glenn a quien sabe donde, en mi opinion a descargar frustacion sexual -me rei.

-Tu eres el que no ha cambiado, me voy a secar antes de que me enferme de una neumonia -

-¡Exagerada! -me grito cuando subia las escaleras.

-¡Lloron! -le respondi y entre en mi habitacion.

Me cambie de ropa y planifique mi venganza. Sonrei internamente al pensar en lo que le haria a la pobre Maggie, pero se lo merecia.

-¡Tori! -grito Kaytlin.

-¡¿Que?! -le grite de vuelta.

-¡Baja a cenar! -

-¡Ya voy! -

Para algunos seria extraño que dos personas se griten asi... nah nosotras somos rudas.

Baje y cenamos, toda la cena le mandaba miradas a Maggie y ella me miraba con miedo, sonrei internamente.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato en el salon y cuando ya eran las 11 nos fuimos a dormir, con Daryl habiamos acordado ir a cazar mañana despues de comer.

Entre en mi habitacion y prepare todo, Hershel y Beth se quedaban hasta tarde leyendo en la biblioteca y Carol con Eleonor y Carl ya que les daba clases de matematicas asi que tenia pase libre para mi venganza.

Sali de mi habitacion no sin antes llenar mas de 10 bombitas de agua en el baño, tomo una de las cajas de plumones de Finn y entre en la habitacion de mi victima.

Maggie estaba durmiendo, dormida parecia un angelito, cuando se despertaba... ese es otro caso.

Tome los plumones y empece a "decorar" su cara alegremente. Cuando termine saque mi camara de fotos y le saque una foto a mi "obra" de arte.

-3... 2... 1 -tome una bombita y la lance contra su rostro. Exploto y Maggie abrio los ojos:

-AHHHH -

Era mi oportunidad tome dos bombitas mas y se las tire a la espalda.

-¡TORI JAMES! -grito.

Se abalanzo sobre mi intentando quitarme el balde con las bombitas pero antes de que llegara le tire una directo en el rostro.

-¡TE MATARE! -grito. Escuche pisadas viniendo de las escaleras, nos habian escuchado.

Tire el balde con todo su contenido (6 bombitas) y explotaron al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Maggie.

-¿Que pasa aqui? -pregunto Hershel entrando con todos los demas.

Todos se rieron al ver a Maggie que me miraba enojada y tiritando.

-Ehm Maggie... -dijo Eleonor.

-¿Que? -

-Creo que tienes que ver tu rostro -dijo tomando un espejo y acercandoselo.

Maggie quedo horrorizada, habia pintado rayas de todos colores en sus mejillas y en su frente habia escrito "VENDETTA"


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Maggie me miro enojada, yo me partía de risa junto a todos los demás.

-Te lo dije, querida Mags, nadie me hace una broma y sale impune –dije sonriendo.

Salí de la habitación y me metí en la mía, planificar planes malévolos daba mucho sueño. Cerré con llave primero la puerta, quien sabe tal vez Maggie desearía vengarse, peor para ella.

Desperté con los golpes contra mi puerta:

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte somnolienta abriendo la puerta, era Kaytlin.

-Por fin abres, ya creía que te había comido un caminante –me dijo enojada.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte restregándome los ojos.

-Las 11:30, Lukas y Daryl te están esperando para ir de caza –dijo –al parecer me vieron cara de paloma mensajera –me dijo fastidiada.

-¿No te tomaste tu café? Te saldrán arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño –le dije riéndome de su expresión.

-Si como sea, apúrate –me dijo y bajo las escaleras.

Me vestí rápidamente y tome mi arco y la katana, baje las escaleras y me encontré de cara con Daryl, me sonroje… esperen ¿Yo me sonroje? YO NUNCA ME SONROJO.

-Ehmmm, Kaytlin me dijo que me estaban esperando –dijo incomoda alejándome un poco de la cercanía de Daryl.

-Si, ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho a las 11 en punto? En punto –dijo remarcando el final Lukas.

-Si, lo siento –dije.

-Bueno vamos –dijo Lukas abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

-Si que esta fastidiado –me susurro Daryl.

-Mi hermano tiene la paciencia del tamaño del cerebro de una hormiga –le dije causando que ambos nos riéramos.

Después de dos horas no habíamos conseguido nada, absolutamente NADA.

-Esto es muy extraño, no se escucha nada –dije mientras nos deteníamos un momento.

-Algo debe de estar pasando –dijo Daryl.

-Los animales nunca habían estado tan silenciosos, parece que hubieran huido –dije examinando los arboles. Ni un pájaro o ardilla.

-Tenemos que saber que esta pasando –dijo Lukas –debe de haber una razón por la que se comporten así –

Asentí –Daryl sujétame el arco –le dije tendiéndoselo, el me miro confundido:

-¿Por qué? –

-Por que ya llevo la katana en la espalda –dije y empecé a escalar uno de los arboles.

-Si te caes me rio –me dijo Lukas cuando ya iba unos dos metros encima de sus cabezas, le saque la lengua, pero no estoy segura de si me vio. Llegue hasta la cima y tome los binoculares que colgaban de mi cuello, me quede de piedra:

-¿Tori? –preguntaron ambos.

Baje prácticamente volando.

-Bajen la voz, tenemos que volver rápido –dije mientras tiraba de ambos hacia la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Una horda de caminantes, son más de cien, se dirigen directamente hacia la casa, tenemos que avisarles e irnos de inmediato –dije exaltada.

Corrimos hasta la casa, en media hora ya nos encontrábamos entrando en la cocina:

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron todos que se encontraban almorzando.

-Empaquen lo necesario tenemos que irnos –dije y subí tomando la mano de Finn. Tenia que protegerlo a toda costa. Supongo que Daryl y Lukas le explicaron a los demás lo que estaba pasando, por que las escaleras se vieron invadidas de inmediato.

Entre en la habitación de Finn y metí en dos mochilas ropa.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, guarde mi pistola y los cargadores en los bolsillos de mis Jeans, metí en otra mochila ropa, antes de salir recordé algo: entre precipitadamente y saque de mi mesa de noche dos fotos, una con mis padres y mis hermanos, y otra en la que estábamos Henry, Jake y yo.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban listos, le dije a Eleonor que se metiera con Carl y Finn en mi auto y le pase las llaves para que guardara las mochilas. Entre en la cocina donde se encontraban varios guardando toda la comida. Los hombres las armas y las mujeres la comida. Ayude un poco y saque las llaves del otro auto y se las pase a Lukas para que se llevara a algunos.

Estábamos metiendo los últimos bolsos cuando aparecieron entre los arboles. Desde arriba del árbol ya los había visto pero definitivamente era mas tenebroso cuando los tenia a metros de distancia.

Cerramos las puertas y entramos en los autos, en cuanto cerré mi puerta un caminante se tiro contra el vidrio, Eleonor grito. Encendí el Jeep y avance, en el auto se encontraban Beth, Eleonor, Carl y Finn. No sabia que había pasado con los demás: ¿Y si habían alcanzado a alguien? ¿A Lukas? ¿A Daryl? ¿A Kaytlin?

Los caminantes se juntaban alrededor del auto, acelere y salimos hacia la calle. Me despedí mentalmente de la casa en la que había vivido casi la mitad de mi vida, por que sabia con certeza que jamás volveríamos.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aquí estoy con nuevo cap espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-¿Beth donde crees que nos podríamos reunir? –le pregunte llegando a la carretera.

-No lo se… podría ser el mismo punto donde nos reunimos cuando escapamos de la granja, donde dejamos las provisiones para Sophia –asentí.

Beth me indico por donde tenía que ir, después de unos minutos vi el auto de Glenn, Maggie nos hizo señas, suspire aliviada.

Nos estacionamos en frente de un auto que tenia el vidrio trasero manchado, supongo que habían escrito un mensaje para Sophia.

-¡Tori! –grito Maggie saliendo del auto y abrazándome.

-Gracias hermana yo también me preocupe –le dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te iba a saludar –dijo soltándome y abrazando a su hermana.

Glenn bajo y me saludo, le devolví el saludo.

-¿Vieron salir a alguien? –pregunte cuando terminaron los saludos.

-El auto de tu hermano y el de Rick –dijo Maggie.

-¿Y Daryl? –pregunte sintiendo un nudo en mi estomago.

Glenn negó: -No escuchamos su moto, pero tranquila… Daryl es Daryl –dijo sonando bastante obvio.

Asentí.

Un auto paro muy cerca nuestro, sobresaltada voltee y vi a Lukas bajando de su auto.

-¡Lukas! –dije abrazándolo.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido, no vi tu auto salir –me dijo.

Kaytlin, Will y T-Dog bajaron del auto.

Los abrase y nos quedamos en tensión esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Sentí mi corazón apretado, pasaron horas y no pasaba nada. Anocheció.

-Tal vez… tuvieron que irse por otro camino –dijo Beth.

Negué.

-Es de noche, los caminantes empezaran a venir… tenemos que irnos –dije y Glenn asintió.

-Tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso estar al aire libre –

Varios negaron pero sabían que era lo correcto.

Subimos a nuestros autos y partimos, mire por última vez el auto.

Solté el aire contenido y encendí el Jeep.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

DOS MESES DESPUES

Suspire y mire al grupo entrando por la puerta junto a Glenn.

-¿Encontraron algo? –pregunto Maggie.

-Unos cuantos analgésicos, unas latas de fruta en conserva, y caminantes –dije dejando lo que habíamos encontrado encima de la mesa.

Nunca encontramos a los demás, Glenn y yo volvimos durante una semana al lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado, con la esperanza de que nos encontráramos, pero nada.

Tuvimos que aceptar lo inevitable, los habíamos perdido.

Pero durante ese mes nos enteramos de algo más, Kaytlin estaba embarazada, empezó con vómitos y mareos. Tuve que examinarla y al final dedujimos que tenia 4 meses, había quedado embarazada de su novio Gabe, pero a el lo habíamos perdido al principio de todo esto.

Estábamos en unos departamentos. No sabia que hacer, la comida ya casi se nos acababa y los caminantes aumentaban en población.

-¡Tori! –me grito Eleonor. Corrí hacia donde estaba ella apoyada contra la ventana. Me asome y vi como se acercaban los caminantes.

-Tenemos que irnos –dije y tomamos los bolsos y corrimos a los autos.

¿A dónde ir ahora? Me pregunte. Ningún lugar era seguro, seguí conduciendo yo iba al frente guiando a los otros 2 autos, se me caía la cabeza del sueño… levante la cabeza de golpe para encontrarme cara a cara con una prisión. Detuve el auto.

.

-¿Qué dicen? –dije mirando a la prisión con ojos soñadores.

-Tori mira el patio –me dijo Glenn.

-Ya se, pero son pocos, podríamos encargarnos de ellos y despues entrar –Glenn se veía inseguro –Piénsalo Glenn, los caminantes no pasaran por estas vallas, podríamos limpiar los pabellones y tendríamos todo ese lugar para nosotros –dije intentando convencerlo.

-¿Will? ¿T-Dog? –pregunte.

-Tienes razón –asintieron.

-Bueno hay que intentar –dijo Glenn.

Hicimos un agujero en la valla y entramos, Will y yo lo sellamos y los demás corrieron hacia la torre de vigilancia.

Los caminantes se empezaron a juntar alrededor nuestro intentando, inútilmente, alcanzarnos.

Las chicas se encargaron de ellos a través de la reja, con tubos de metal que habíamos juntado al pasar el tiempo.

Finn se quedo con Kaytlin, ella ya tenia casi 6 meses y lucia agotada.

-Bien, Maggie y Will tomen los rifles y suban a la torre –dije tendiéndoles las armas, ellos asintieron y fueron a la torre –los demás atráiganlos haciendo ruido y remátenlos, Glenn y yo iremos a sellar la reja interior –dije, todos asintieron y fueron a hacer su trabajo.

-Tenemos 10 tiros cada uno –dije dándole una de mis pistolas –Aprovéchalos –


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Corrimos dentro, iba dando cortes con la katana, rebanándoles la cabeza a todos los caminantes que se me cruzaban, uno de ellos estuvo por morderme un brazo pero una bala desde la torre de vigilancia lo derribo.

Llegamos hasta la reja y Glenn mantuvo a la raya a los caminantes mientras yo la cerraba, cerré el candado y me senté en el suelo, estaba exhausta.

-Lo logramos –dijo Glenn como si no pudiera creérselo.

-No Glenn, nos comieron los caminantes, estas alucinando –dije recostándome.

Los chicos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, me incorpore para ser derribada por Finn y Eleonor al segundo.

Acampamos en el patio, hicimos una gran fogata y nos pusimos alrededor.

-Mañana habrá que trabajar de nuevo, un ultimo esfuerzo y el lugar será nuestro –dije mientras compartíamos unas latas.

Finn se recostó a mi lado y le acaricie el pelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le susurre en el oído.

El volteo y me miro sorprendido, para tener 4 años recién cumplidos, este ultimo mes parecía haber envejecido y madurado completamente.

-No creí que lo recodadas –me respondió.

-Jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños, jamás –dije y el me abrazo.

Se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente, lo deje acurrucado junto a Eleonor y me levante para hacer la guardia.

-Tori tienes que descansar –me dijo Maggie al ver mis intenciones.

-Estoy bien –dije.

-No puedes estar despierta por siempre –me dijo y aunque sabia que tenia razón negué –Cabezota, despiértame a mí si te sientes demasiado cansada –me pidió.

-De acuerdo –dije sonriendo.

En realidad necesitaba hacer otra cosa, tome mi mochila y fui hasta detrás de un autobús. Había querido hacer esto hace tiempo, pero no me parecía correcto hacerlo en un lugar cualquiera.

Saque la foto en la que estábamos mis hermanos y yo. Se veía desgastada por el paso del tiempo, pero se podía percibir el brillo inocente, de vida en los ojos de Jake y Henry. El brillo que Finn había perdido.

Hice un hoyo en la tierra al pie de un arbusto, puse la foto y la cubrí de tierra.

Y entonces, despues de casi 12 años, rodeada de cadáveres de caminantes y con la noche como testigo, me despedí por primera vez de mis hermanos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola lectores, les voy a dejar una aclaración: En el último capitulo dije que Finn había cumplido 4 años, mi equivocación cumplió 5 :D, Sorry por la equivocación espero les guste el cap

Capitulo 14:

6 meses después:

Estos últimos meses, todo había ido bien, bueno excepto lo de Tomas y Andrew. Digamos que Tomas me hizo encabronar y le pegue un machetazo en la cabeza. Pero entiéndame, ese hombre era un dolor en el culo y ¡Me lanzo un caminante encima!

Andrew había querido matarme despues de eso, pero despues huyo, peleamos y lo encerré en un lugar con unos caminantes así que probablemente había muerto.

Entre los otros reos había encontrado, ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!: a Axel, el ex novio de mi madre que despues de que la dejara a ella le vino la locura y mato a mis hermanos y lo intento conmigo. Tuvimos una larga charla sobre eso (en la mayoría yo le grite culpándolo) y despues me pidió disculpas y ahora somos amigos.

Kaytlin estaba enorme, ya le quedaban un par de semanas a lo mucho para tener al bebe y eso nos trae a Glenn, Maggie y yo saliendo a buscar las cosas necesarias para el parto.

Habíamos vaciado los pabellones A, C y B. El D estaba en una parte demolido y por eso habíamos decidido encargarnos de él despues de que Kaytlin tuviera al bebe.

Mi hermano y Beth habían empezado una relación, (despues de las amenazas de castrarlo, mías y de Maggie hacia Lukas por si se le ocurría hacer sufrir a Beth)

Kaytlin y Will… era complicado por culpa de los cambios de humor debido al embarazo pero Will era el único que lograba calmarla.

Logramos llegar a una farmacia donde encontramos lo que se necesitaba, me lleve un equipo de bisturís por si necesitaba hacerle una cesaria a Kaytlin. Aunque no confiaba mucho en mí haciendo eso.

-¡Tori! ¡Caminantes! –dijo Glenn.

Nos asomamos por las ventanas de la farmacia. Pero los caminantes no iban hacia nosotros, iban hacia un hombre unas calles más lejos.

-Hay que ayudarlo –dije.

-Estas loca, son demasiados –dijo Maggie.

-Se lo que hago, Mags, tranquilízate –dije y salimos corriendo hacia el auto.

Le grite al hombre que iba en una motocicleta que nos siguiera, lo único que logre deslumbrar de él era que llevaba un tipo de poncho raro. De nosotros lo único que vio fue nuestras figuras ya que estábamos cubiertos por la ropa de invierno y andábamos con gorras.

Subí al auto y me asegure de que el hombre nos seguía antes de pisar el acelerador y pasar entre los caminantes.

-Deja vu, mi amiga –le dije a Maggie recordando la ultima vez que habíamos hecho esto.

El hombre nos seguía, la moto se me hacia familiar pero no sabría decir de donde, despues de alejarme lo suficiente del pueblo pare el auto en la carretera. Baje y me quite la gorra:

-¿Tori? –pregunto el hombre.

-¿Daryl? –dije tapándome la boca con las manos. Era él: -¡Estas vivo! –dije corriendo a abrazarlo, el se quedo petrificado por unos segundos y despues me correspondió el abrazo:

-Oye nosotros también sobrevivimos –dijo Maggie bajando del auto con Glenn.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunto él soltándome.

-Encontramos un refugio, una prisión, llevamos viviendo ahí unos 6 meses –le dijo Glenn.

-¿Estas solo? –le pregunte.

-No, todos los demás sobrevivieron, vine por provisiones –

-¿Dónde están? –le pregunte emocionada, no me había dado cuenta de que aun estaba a unos centímetros de él, me aleje avergonzada.

-Síganme –dijo simplemente y volvimos al auto. Daryl partió enfrente de nosotros y lo seguimos hasta una cabaña, de ella salieron Rick y Hershell:

-¡Papá! –grito Maggie emocionada bajando corriendo del auto a abrazar a Hershell. Rick nos miraba sorprendido:

-Están vivos –

-No, estamos muertos todos Rick, y este es tu retorcido cerebro dándote una alucinación –dije moviendo mis manos tontamente frente a él.

Lori, Carol y Carl salieron de la casa, Lori estaba igual de enorme que Kaytlin, a diferencia de que se veía mal alimentada lo que me hizo recordar la prisión:

-¿Aceptarían venir con nosotros a nuestro refugio? –dije.

-No querríamos molestar –dijo Rick.

-Por favor, Tori consiguió la lotería –dijo Glenn sonriendo.

-Y tu que creías que era mala idea –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Los chicos le explicaron lo de la prisión, Carol se acerco a Daryl y le abrazo, sentí como mis entrañas se retorcían. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Bueno, ¿Van a venir? –dije.

-Gracias Tori –me dijo Rick sonriendo.

-Ya son dos las que me debes sheriff –dije y entre en el auto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Llegamos a la prisión, Lukas y T-Dog nos abrieron las puertas y todos salieron al patio a ver a los recién llegados. Gritos de sorpresa por partes de todos y todos empezaron a abrazarse.

Salude a Axel y Oscar ya que ellos se veían algo incomodos bajo las muestras de afecto.

-¿Conseguiste las cosas Tori? –pregunto Kaytlin.

-¿Cuándo no las he conseguido? –pregunte sonriéndole y descolgándome la mochila del hombro para despues entrar en el pabellón.

Deje las cosas en la mesa de centro. Prefería tenerlos a disposición por si el bebe decidía venir antes, digo, los bebes.

Me apoye contra la mesa, sosteniéndome con mis brazos de caer de bruces, estaba agotada.

-Tienes que descansar –dijo Will detrás de mí.

Voltee, todos me miraban, que incomodo.

-Estoy bien, tenemos que hacer el inventario de provisiones… -

-Ve a dormir Tori –dijo Lukas.

-Ya, tranquilo, mandón –dije y subí los escalones a mi celda, me acosté en la cama y caí dormida casi al segundo despues de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada.

…

-Tori, ¿Estas despierta? –

-No, estoy muerta –dije y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza –Déjame dormir –me queje.

-Vamos dormilona –dijo ¿Daryl?

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –dije dándome la vuelta, si, lo admito, sigo cabreada por lo del abrazo con Carol.

-Que humor, si no quieres hablar conmigo solo tenias que decirlo –genial, lo encabrone a él.

-Daryl… -dije levantándome, pero el ya había salido.

Salí fuera de la celda y baje las escaleras, todos estaban durmiendo, Glenn y Maggie estaban de guardia hoy así que seguramente estaban muy "ocupados", de Daryl no había rastro. Suspire, llevaban menos de un día aquí, y mis nervios ya estaban revueltos.

Fui al pabellón B, y me senté en el piso de la torre de vigilancia, mirando hacia afuera.

Lo que sentí cuando vi a Carol abrazar a Daryl… ¿eran celos? ¡No! Para sentir celos debería de gustarme Daryl y el no me gusta, digo, no nos hemos visto en siete meses… Pero cuando éramos pequeños el me gustaba, estuve enamorada de él desde que teníamos 9 años y nos encontramos por primera vez en el bosque. Pero esto era completamente estúpido, éramos adultos y ambos habíamos cambiado completamente, lo más que podía esperar de esto era que fuéramos algo parecidos a amigos.

-¡Joder! –grito y me levanto. Estaba sobre analizando todo como siempre, y eso no era bueno en ningún sentido.

Si me gustaba Daryl, nunca dejo de hacerlo, pero el tiene algo con Carol y yo no lo arruinare, tengo que mantener a salvo al grupo y no puedo concentrarme en nada más. Salí de la torre y me fui del pabellón, necesitaba concentrarme en algo desesperadamente… limpiaríamos la cafetería mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

-De acuerdo, por lo que vimos cuando los sacamos Oscar, las puertas del comedor están llenas, ¿Me equivoco? –dije mirando a Oscar, ya había amanecido y la mayoría estábamos alrededor de la mesa.

-No te equivocas Tori, el área de las mesas está repleta, unos 50 caminantes aproximadamente y la única entrada es la de la cocina y la del pasillo que esta bloqueada por sillas desde adentro –

-Bien, ¿Hay comida adentro? –pregunte.

-Creo que si, casi siempre guardan una parte del arsenal de comida ahí –

-Excelente, ¿Quiénes iremos? –pregunte levantando recién la vista hacia el grupo, me arrepentí por que Daryl me miraba directamente.

Al final Rick, Lukas, Glenn, T-Dog, Oscar, Will, Daryl, Maggie y yo fuimos dentro de la cocina, me acerque un poco a la puerta y se escucharon ruidos dentro para que despues apareciera un ojo por la rendija.

-T, Will sujeten las puertas –dije y tome el alicate (ni idea si se dice así pero son esas pinzas grandes para romper cadenas) rompí la cadena y los caminantes intentaron abrirlas y los chicos sujetaron las puertas para evitar que se abrieran:

-Bien, T y Rick, cuando les diga quiero que suelten su puerta y los demás sigan sujetando la otra, Maggie y Daryl, en cuanto la abran comiencen a disparar –indique y descolgué mi arco del hombro y puse una flecha para despues de apuntar.

-¿Listos? –pregunte y todos asintieron -¡Ahora! –Rick y T-Dog soltaron la puerta y los caminantes empezaron a entrar, los tres logramos derribar a los primeros diez que entraron y Rick y T-Dog empezaron a disparar también, deje el arco a un lado y saque a tiempo la katana de mi cinturón cuando un caminante se tiro contra mi, le rebane la cabeza y empuje su cuerpo fuera:

-¡Ahh! –grito Maggie, uno de ellos que parecía un oso se tiro contra ella y Glenn le disparo en la cabeza, estábamos con ventaja y despues de unos minutos acabamos con ellos.

-Bien hecho –dije mirando a los caminantes que estaban en el suelo. -¿Están todos bien? –pregunte mirando a los demás, todos asintieron.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis queridos lectores

Se que se estarán preguntando por que pongo otra nota tan pronto. Pero necesitaba confesarme con alguien, y como mi decisión también les afecta a ustedes espero no les moleste que ponga esta nota tan larga, en palabras resumidas, MIS HISTORIAS QUEDARAN SUSPENDIDAS POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO, esa es la explicación rápida, si quieren saber cuales son mis razones, me siento halagada y espero me entiendan. La verdad es que el tiempo se me hace arena entre los dedos y de puro milagro logro actualizar. La otra cosa es que hace unos días leí un libro (y para mi todo empieza con un libro) y lo leí hasta terminarlo y cuando termine estaba llorando, y yo no lloro casi nunca, y eso me sorprendió pero pensé que solo era la emoción por que ese libro era completamente triste para mí. Completamente trágico. Y desde ese día cada vez que pienso en el libro no puedo evitar llorar y me hace preguntarme por que vivimos en una sociedad tan cerrada para ciertos temas, Hoy mientras escribía los capítulos de las ultimas historias que actualice, me di cuenta que la inspiración se fue volando y las ideas se mezclan y sinceramente, ya no se sobre que escribir. Me gustaría tener el mismo valor que la autora del libro para escribir acerca de temas como el incesto, temas que son un tabú social. Se que es injusto para ustedes que vuelva a dejar de actualizar, pero es más injusto aun que yo les entregue capítulos hechos sin emoción y que no vienen con lo que yo realmente quiero para la historia. No se cuando volveré a escribir, tal vez siga haciéndolo, pero cuando lo haga, les prometo que seguiré actualizando, y si alguien para ese entonces, sigue leyendo la historia, me sentiré orgullosa de haber logrado que alguien se interesase en alguna idea mía.

Para los que quieran leer el libro se llama Forbidden y es de la autora Tabitha Suzuma, es para mayores de 18 años. Espero quieran leerlo y les guste tanto como a mi.

Se despide Isi Dixon De Mellark


End file.
